Example embodiments relate to non-volatile memory devices, and more particularly to non-volatile memory devices configured to enhance the speed and reliability of a precharge operation.
A non-volatile memory device stores data into a memory cell by performing a programming operation, and reads out the stored data by performing a read operation. During the read operation, the bitline is precharged before the charge corresponding to the stored data is developed to the bitline, and then the developed bitline voltage is sensed. In other words, the read operation generally includes a precharge operation which is followed by a sensing operation. In the precharge operation, the bitline is charged to a predetermined voltage level. In the sense operation, the bitline voltage is developed (e.g., decreased or increased) according to the stored data, and then the developed bitline voltage is sensed to determine the data stored in the memory cell. The precharge time may be a significant component of the entire read operation time, and thus the operation speed of the non-volatile memory device may be degraded as the precharge time increases.